Talk:The Seven Deadly Sins/@comment-31077845-20170215063957
None of any of this makes sense. A guy murders every woman who flirts with him for an entire year? And made them look like suicides? If it was that easy to casually murder people and make it look like they killed themselves, nobody would ever go to jail for murder. And it says every woman around him flirted with him, so it's not even like he just had a year where only 1 or 2 did. So let's pretend this guy was the god damned Picasso of murder and the police somehow never managed to, ya know, tie together that this huge rash of "suicides" (again, going with the absurd notion that it was that easy to make a murder look like a suicide), all female, all were connected to the same guy. The daughter allegedly was going to school, so the incredible sudden weight gain in a child that young would have everyone questioning her parents, assuming she was keeping all this secret for some reason. Then the sudden weight loss would be a tremendous indicator that there's something wrong, cause kids that young don't develop eating disorders for no reason. Then...he sold the house and "let his wife use the money on the credit card"? Does the author believe women using credit cards is something rare and dangerous? Is his wife a dog? "Here, shiny credit card, fetch! Go fetch the shiny credit card! Good girl, now go run up enough bills to drain all the funds from having sold a house without once questioning running up tens of thousands of dollars on a credit card! That's a good girl!". Even if they didn't max out their credit line rather quickly, what, his wife wouldn't have ever stopped to question why she was involved with a freaking lunatic? Then the fourth year he straight up tries to shoot some guy. You realize police exist, right? The 5th year should be "and then he was in jail on attempted murder charges". Instead then if CPS and the police weren't already on this guy's tail, now he starts just, again apparently casually and without much attention, beating and attempting to kill his wife and daughter. I guess they've just grown so accustomed to the madness of this fictional world that they just take the attempts on their life in stride and go about their business. "Hey honey, how was your day?" "Well school was alright, I got a good grade on that project I was working on. Oh yeah, and when I got home dad tried to murder me again, but I escaped" "Mm hm, earlier he punched me so hard he knocked out one of my teeth. Good work on that project though, I know I thought you did a great job!" I guess CPS must be staffed with the severely mentally retarded family members of the police force, because they find a severely malnourished (with a history of what appears to be eating disorders at a shockingly early age) previously beaten 10 year old hiding in an abandoned house and the authorities shrug and say "Eh, nothing suspicious here" and just send her home. And over these 6 years the wife and daughter stick around and never once mention to anyone their father/husband needs to be institutionalized? Rather the opposite, the wife has another kid with this obviously violently insane individual? And then, in a very predictable turn, the crazy abusive guy kills his daughter and...flees the country with her remains? How did he get to the bahamas that quickly? How did he even get out of the country with the record this guy would have at this point? Good to see they were proud of their father for not being a murderous psychopath for less than a whole year though! Lord knows how tough it can be not trying to beat and murder everyone you encounter! This story is ludicrous. It makes so little sense in so many different ways that, as you can see, I could write paragraphs on it. I got far more entertainment out of picking it apart and just maybe gawking for a moment at the topless young lady with the stuff written on her back than I did from reading it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't just say negative things. I suppose it was an ok thought and it was structurally written well enough, it's just that the story and realism don't appear to be on speaking terms.